


puppy eyes

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy eyes

Hawke was several strides ahead of his party when the lilt of Merrill's giggle reached him. For a moment, he'd begun to turn, planning on teasing her for whatever had made her laugh so sweetly. Something stopped him, however, and he kept up his stride, pretending to be out of earshot instead of just shy. Varric caught up to him as Fenris spoke.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hawkes head twitched, turning partway before he stopped himself from looking toward Fenris' expression. He hid the motion by looking down at Varric, who simply shook his head.

"Shut up," Garrett hissed at him. He and Fenris had been the butt of Varric's well meant jokes and drunken stories at the Hanged Man for some time now. The pub gossip had followed their romance in ways that had Hawke checking and rechecking all the corners of his home. Varric had known of their first tryst the day after their night together and had even pulled Hawke aside at one point to chat about his concerns. Hawke had never worried. Fenris may have left Hawke twice but whenever he glimpsed the flash of red encircling Fenris' wrist, stark against the glow of lyrium in battle or against the dark hues on the lowtown pub, Fenris fiddling idlely with the adornment, he'd smile. He'd heard Fenris tell Anders that leaving was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Hawke trusted Fenris with more than just his life and his sword.

"You're in love," Merrill whispered. He almost trip over his feet, as Varric snickered at him. He shot the dwarf a look. 

"I am not." Hawke ignored the pinching feeling of despair in his gut and the soft breath he heard from Varric. Fenris had experienced so much pain and trauma, Hawke was content simply being a good thing in Fenris' life. Hawke was proud to be that for the elf. Love was never something he'd intended to push upon Fenris. He didn't know if Fenris was even capable of the emotion after all thatd been stripped and torn from him.

Hawke loved Fenris. That was never a point of doubt. Hawke would have screamed it from the steps of the Chantry if he'd felt the urge. But Fenris was private and Hawke loved him for it. Hawke loved everything about Fenris, even the bits that Fenris hated about himself. The sharp point of his ears, the solumn and intellectual air, the tracks of lyrium that raked down his skin.

"You can make that face for as long as you want, Garrett, im not giggling like Merrill." Varric's quip was easily ignored, especially as it overlapped over Merrills next sentiment.

"You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time his back is turned." His lips ticked upwards, his cheeks burned, Varric laughed out right. Hawke imagines the red blush that might be splotched along Fenris' cheekbones in response to the accusation and smiles outright at the little sound he barely hears Fenris make.

"There are no puppy eyes." Hawke is surprised they're still having this conversation so close to him. His party was constantly talking as if he was absent or deaf. He rarely informed them of their mistake, focusing on wherever he was meant to be leading the. 

"It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful."

"Please do be careful, Fen," Hawke calls over his shoulder, turning partway as he walks. "I rather like your face..." Hawke tapers off, stopping dead in his tracks and the look of pure adoration that Fenris failed to hide in time. 

The puppy eyes and smile slid away behind blankness and a curtain of apprehension as Hawke turned completely and stalked towed him. Fenris took half a step back as Hawke crowded him, his rough fingers grasping Fenris wrist. Hawke brought the red band up, pressing his lips to the exposed skin above the fabric. Fenris fingers rested on Hawkes cheek, the metal gauntlets scratching lightly. Hawke raised his gaze to Fenris, who looked scared and happy.

"I love you too," Hawke whispered into Fenris' dark skin.


End file.
